


Falling Together

by theycallmethejackal



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: Donna decided to take the job at Capital Scoop.





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Josh and Amy never got together.

"I can't believe you're not more freaked out by this," says CJ.

"Why would I be freaked out by this?"

"Because every interaction you've had for the last four years has suggested that you'd be freaked out by this," Sam pipes in from the doorway.

"I'm not freaked out by this."

"Josh, when Donna left during the campaign, you fell apart."

"I did  _not_ fall apart."

CJ scoffs. "You missed at least three messages a day, the papers on your desk were piled neck-high, and you started dating Mandy Hampton again. You fell apart, Josh."

"I'd forgotten that was the impetus for his getting back together with Mandy," replies Sam, moving to sit on the couch next to Josh.

Toby stops bouncing his ball. "Can somebody tell me how this conversation migrated into my office?"

"Because, dear Tobus, despite your prickly exterior, we all know you are going to miss Donna, too," CJ drawls.

Toby looks at her for a moment before conceding with a shrug.

"I'm just surprised you're not having a nutty over Donna leaving you again."

With a sigh, Josh stands. "Okay, first off, she's not leaving  _me_ ," he says. "She got a great offer for a new job where she won't have to work eighty hours a week on a minuscule government salary. Secondly, She deserves to do more. If I could promote her, I would, but I can't." 

Ginger pokes her head in. "Leo wants you all in his office," she says.

The group stands and heads out of Toby's office, Sam chattering, "I expected you to take this badly, Josh, but everything has seemed pretty normal for the last two weeks."

"I wouldn't say normal," replies CJ. "I think I saw him smile two days ago."

"Hey, I smile sometimes," Josh tosses back over his shoulder.

"You _smirk_ , mi amor. And while that can be very charming in its own right, it's not the same as a smile."

They pass through the door, then, and Josh says, "Leo, will you please tell them I smile?"

"No, I don't think I will," Leo replies, adding, "you smirk."

CJ tilts her chin up in an I-told-you-so fashion.

"How's the speech going?" Leo asks Toby.

"Slow."

"What else is new?" Asks the chief of staff. "CJ, after your five o'clock briefing, you can put the lid on. It's a slow Friday. Let 'em go early." He waits for confirmation from CJ before turning to Josh. "How are you holding up?"

With a disbelieving laugh, Josh addresses the whole room. "I'm  _fine_! She's been training her replacement all week. I am  _not_ having a nutty. I am  _not_ going to fall apart without her."

"Josh - "

"What?" He shouts, turning to the door where Margaret stands.

"Donna called over. It's almost time for her to go."

Josh looks down at his watch. "Yeah," he mutters. "Leo, you mind?" He asks.

"You're all dismissed."

Josh leaves the room, and after the rest of the staff exchanges glances, they follow.

Upon reaching the bullpen, Josh moves to stand in the entry to Donna's cubicle. She smiles as she picks up a picture of the group from election night. She places it in the box before turning around to face him, leaning on the desk.

"So you're sure about this?" He asks, practically bouncing on his toes.

Donna nods. "I've never been more sure," she responds, grinning widely.

"You don't work for me anymore," says Josh, taking a step forward.

Donna stops leaning against the desk, instead standing straight. Josh closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. Donna's arms instantly slide around his neck as she returns the kiss. The senior staff looks on, the slightest bit surprised at the display in the bullpen, but they're downright shocked when next to them, they hear the voice of the President.

"Well I'd better call Abbey," he mutters.

Sam looks at him with a furrowed brow. "Why is that, sir?"

"She won the pool."


End file.
